House Brax
' House Brax' is a medium sized Ostrogothic House living within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and dominating Hornvale west of Lannistane. House Brax is one of the premier vassals of House Lannister and in this way they were placed in charge of Hornvale following their loyalty during the events of the Lannister Civil War and since these days they have remained very loyal to House Lannister. Their shield depicts a purple unicorn on silver, and this is mainly due to an artistic choice over any kind of ideoligical element as many other houses use. House Brax's words are unused, and if they exist they have not been spoken to the general public. House Brax was one of the original houses to arrive in Lannistane, and there lives there were uneventful until the happening's of the Lannister Civil War. During the Civil War House Brax was one of the very few vassal houses that did not change sides during the conflict, and many members of House Brax died during the conflict trying to help the members of House Lannister. Following the end of the conflict they were given command of Hornvale as a reward, and it would be in Hornvale that there true power would become evident. Under Andros Brax they would expand their holdings in Hornvale and repair most of the damage done to the town during the Civil War, and all of these efforts made them both wealthy but also very popular in the town. History Early History House Brax was one of the original houses to arrive in Lannistane, and there lives there were uneventful until the happening's of the Lannister Civil War. During the Civil War House Brax was one of the very few vassal houses that did not change sides during the conflict, and many members of House Brax died during the conflict trying to help the members of House Lannister. Following the end of the conflict they were given command of Hornvale as a reward, and it would be in Hornvale that there true power would become evident. Under Andros Brax they would expand their holdings in Hornvale and repair most of the damage done to the town during the Civil War, and all of these efforts made them both wealthy but also very popular in the town. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Noteable Members Family Members *Andros Brax **Ilene Brax ***Tytos Brax *** † Robert Brax. Died during the Second Battle of Tree Hill ***Flement Brax ****Morya Brax *****Robert Brax II. *****Jon Brax *****Jane Brax * † Rupert Brax. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge * Alexia Brax (Alexia Toldor) **Lann Toldor ***Cerena Toldor ***Cynda Toldor ***Loren Toldor ***Lann Toldor II. Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lannistane Category:Vassal house of House Lannister Category:Ostrogoths Category:Houses in Castamere